


Your Voice Will Guide Me Home

by harmonichearts



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, and SMUT, and a kid, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonichearts/pseuds/harmonichearts
Summary: The first time he hears her voice on the radio, Bellamy thinks he’s dead.  He thinks they must have never got the oxygen turned on, or figured out how to make food.  He thinks the ship they launched in must have failed and this is his punishment for every wrong decision he’s ever made.  Not even in death does he get to be with her.  Just her voice on the radio, torturing him because he left her to die. Grainy, mangled, but still.  Her voice.  He’d know it anywhere.“Bellamy…” the radio crackles, and he stares at the little box residing in Raven’s workroom.  They’ve been on the ring for ten days now and there’s no way she survived.  So really, he must be dead too.





	Your Voice Will Guide Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this before the premiere and intended to finish it before the premiere, but such is life, and here it is now!
> 
> Alternate Canon post season four. Let's also all suspend our disbelief on how close together landmarks we've seen on the show actually are. Also for convenience, Becca's mansion and lab are no longer on an island. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The first time he hears her voice on the radio, Bellamy thinks he’s dead.He thinks they must have never got the oxygen turned on, or figured out how to make food.He thinks the ship they launched in must have failed and this is his punishment for every wrong decision he’s ever made.Not even in death does he get to be with her.Just her voice on the radio, torturing him because he left her to die. Grainy, mangled, but still.Her voice.He’d know it anywhere.

“Bellamy…” the radio crackles, and he stares at the little box residing in Raven’s workroom.They’ve been on the ring for ten days now and there’s no way she survived.So really, he _must_ be dead too.

“Holy shit,” a voice breathes behind him, and Bellamy turns, slowly, almost trancelike.Raven is gripping a greasy rag in her hands, eyes wide, staring at the radio too.“Is that…?”

“You hear her too?” Bellamy asks, and when Raven nods her head yes, Bellamy lunges for the radio, heart racing as he presses the button to transmit.“Clarke?” he pleads.“I’m here, can you hear me?”

“Bellamy?” she says again, and he practically weeps.

“Clarke, I—”

“Bellamy, please, if you can hear me, pick up.”

She can’t hear him.

She can’t _hear_ him, and he doesn’t know how to fix it.But Raven does.She has to, she’s _Raven._

She’s already moving to the radio, fiddling with the dials and switches, checking the wires and connections while Bellamy tries to transmit again.

He’s about to speak again when Raven reaches for a wire, intending to unplug it.“Wait,” he says.“What if we lose her?Is that gonna make us lose the connection?”Raven gives him a _don’t you know who the fuck I am_ death glare, and Bellamy swallows.“Right,” he says.

“Bellamy,” Clarke’s voice comes through again.“The nightblood worked.I’m alive, and I’m praying you are too.Maybe you can’t hear me.Maybe you just can’t respond.I know the death wave knocked out the transmissions with the bunker.Not really much of a long shot to assume it knocked out whatever signals were going to the ring as well, but I had to try.I’m still breathing, so I still have hope.”She pauses, just for a moment, takes in a shaky breath.“I want to hear your voice, Bellamy.I want to know you’re up there, so I’ll keep trying.Every day until you guys make it back down here, I’ll try.”

The radio goes silent after that and he wants to scream.Instead he just gapes at the speaker in his hand and it feels like a saving grace because it’s Clarke.She’s alive and she’s down there and she’s _waiting._

He looks to Raven, a new resolve forming.A new purpose.Getting communications going didn’t seem like it was all that important the first few days; their time was much better spent sussing out room assignments and getting the food and water up and running.But now…now that they know they can receive and they have someone sending them messages…that it’s _Clarke_ …

“You still with me?” he asks Raven. 

“I said always, didn’t I?”

He nods.“Run whatever diagnostics you need, do whatever you have to to get our end working.I want to see if we can transmit back.I want—”

“Yeah,” Raven cuts him off, sly smile on her face.“I know what you want.”

—-

Raven works tirelessly for weeks trying to fix their end of the radio, and Clarke’s calls still come in every day, little snippets of conversations about how she’s doing.How the _world_ is doing.But still, he can’t respond to her.She doesn’t get any of the messages he tries to transmit.

Bellamy can tell Raven is getting frustrated.She helped stop a murderous AI and figured out how to make an obsolete rocket lift off, yet she can’t fix the fucking _radio_.

“It’s not you, Raven,” he tells her.“Maybe it just can’t be fixed.”He rubs a hand over his face, new resolve and purpose draining away after weeks of hope.

But then—

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice comes through like a tiny beacon of light.“It’s been 35 days since Praimfaya and I’m still stuck in Becca’s mansion, just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, and…yeah.You get it.I’m lucky though.The pantry was really well stocked, years worth of food, and the water recyc is working.I opened the window a crack and stuck my fingers out yesterday and they still blistered. Not as bad as a few weeks ago, but.Bad enough to know it’s not safe to go outside yet.”She sighs and the radio crackles.“I miss you,” she whispers.“And I wish we would have had more time.”

Raven motions to the door, backing toward it.“I’m just gonna…” she trails off, and she leaves Bellamy alone with Clarke’s voice.He’s thankful for the privacy.He’d rather not have a full on breakdown in front of a witness.

“The bed doesn’t smell like you anymore,” Clarke says quietly and Bellamy is hit with a wave of emotions and memories.

The two of them together, days before the end of the world.

A room in Becca’s mansion. 

A shower. 

A bed.

Words whispered against bare skin in the darkness.

One perfect night before five years of sorrow.

They had gotten the hydrazine to the island and left it in the lab for Raven before taking off together to explore the huge mansion.When they stumbled across the bedrooms upstairs, Clarke had picked one, threw her bag on the ground near the door, and turned to look at him. 

Bellamy had smiled and made to back out of the room. “I’ll just be down the hall.”

But Clarke had shaken her head no, and grabbed his wrist, pulled him fully into the room. “Stay,” she’d said.“I think we’ve been apart enough lately, huh?”

Something had changed between them.Something they’d both been so keen to keep to themselves had been pushing itself out into the open, ever since they had made the list of names.

Ever since Roan had taken him hostage.

Probably even before then, really. 

Bellamy had pulled her into his arms, held her close, ran his hand through her hair.

“Everyone I’ve ever loved has died,” she’d said quietly. 

“Clarke—”

“I think that’s why I haven’t been able to say it to you yet.But that doesn’t mean I don’t.I just don’t want to lose you, Bellamy.I couldn’t ever chance it, especially since I’m pretty sure I’ve always loved you most.”

“Everyone I’ve ever loved has died too, Clarke.”

“Last I checked your sister was still breathing.”

“Her love is pretty questionable, depending on the day,” Bellamy joked.Clarke had just gripped him tighter.Bellamy kissed her forehead, and pulled back.“Maybe we’re both cursed,” he shrugged.“Maybe by loving each other, we can just cancel each other out.The world is ending, Clarke.And we don’t know if the bunker is viable, or the Ark, or if that rocket can get some of us up to space safely.But I know I’m fucking tired of not telling you I love you.So…I love you, Clarke.I know I’ve always loved you most.”He’d kissed her then, hot and searing.Perfect. 

When he’d pulled back, she was smiling, eyes closed.The most peaceful he had ever seen her.

“I love you too,” she whispered, and leaned in to kiss him again.

And then…

A shower.

A bed.

Words whispered against bare skin in the darkness.

One _perfect_ night before five years of sorrow.

Before everything went to shit.

He really thought they _would_ cancel each other out.

But then he’d left her to die, and even though she basically had told him to do it, Bellamy still blamed himself.Those first ten days on the ring, he beat himself up about it constantly, drowning in self loathing. 

But now…

To hear her voice…

The fact that she’s _alive_.

It’s all he needs to keep moving.

The radio crackles one more time.“I did find your blue shirt the other day though.And it still kind of has an eau de Bellamy smell, so,” she chuckles.“It’ll have to do for a little while.Until you get back down here and we can mess the sheets up again.”He chuckles, blushes, even though no one is around to hear her but him.She sighs.“I’ll try again tomorrow, Bellamy.I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispers back.

—-

Everyday she radios in she sounds mostly happy.There are some days that she's more glum, and others where she’s frustrated, and Bellamy relates.He feels every emotion the same.But then on day 62 she radios and Bellamy’s heart drops.

“Bellamy,” she croaks.“I think I did something stupid.I checked the radiation levels today and they were so much better, I stuck my fingers out the window again.No blisters, so I thought I’d try going outside for a little while.Everything seemed fine until about an hour ago.I don’t feel so—” The transmission cuts out and he freezes as an icy dread settles in his chest.“Sorry,” she says, coming back on.“I can’t stop throwing up.I’m not blistered like after the death wave, but I’m scared the nightblood stopped working.”There’s the subtle sound of retching in the background that lets him know she forgot to release the button on the radio, and then she’s back again.“I’m scared I’m dying and I haven’t heard your voice.” she whispers, and he breaks. 

He can’t do anything and it’s pure torture.

—-

She doesn’t radio for three days after getting sick, and in that time Bellamy nearly goes out of his mind.He barely sleeps, and when he does it’s in Raven’s workroom next to the radio, just in case.He runs laps around the ring, paces, tries not to tear his hair out or bite anyone’s head off. 

He asks Echo to spar with him, but after about ten minutes she taps out.

“It’s not fun if you don’t fight back,” she says.“I’m not going to beat up your body until you feel better.Your brain is already doing enough of that.” 

Bellamy scrubs his hands over his face and sinks down into the chair next to the radio.

It sparks to life about five minutes later and the misery that’s been weighing him down eases back.

“Bellamy?” her voice is soft, tentative.“I’m sorry it’s been a few days.I can only imagine how wrecked you probably were.But I was sleeping a lot.Resting.Some more puking.Sorry if that’s too much information,” she says, and he can hear the smile in her voice.He feels one stretch across his lips as well as a sob of relief breaks free. 

She’s alive.

Again, he thought she was dead, but no.

_Alive._

“I figured out what was wrong,” she says.“And I hope you’re sitting down.Turns out the nightblood still works.I just feel like shit because I’m pregnant.”she pauses and he has to make sure he heard her right.

“What?” he whispers.

“I guess my implant failed, at some point, and then we…well, you know.You were there.”

“I’m going to be a father,” he says, and he’s hit with the sudden rush of elation and fear and sadness.

A baby.His and Clarke’s _baby_.A little him or a little her.A mix of them both.

And he’s going to miss the entire thing. 

Her pregnant. 

The birth of their child. 

First words. 

First steps. 

He’ll make it home by the kid’s fifth birthday if he’s lucky.

He _will_ make it home.

“Are you freaking out?” she asks, even though he can’t answer, and she _knows_ he can’t answer.“I freaked out a little too,” she says.“Mostly because it means you won’t be here for the hard parts, you squelcher,” she teases, and Bellamy has to laugh.“I think I can do this,” she says, sobering.“I want you to be here so badly, but also, I can do this.So don’t worry, okay?Don’t make yourself crazy.Just focus on doing what you have to do to get back here.You’ve got a little less than five years, Bell.We’ll be down here waiting.”

—-

“God, he won’t stop kicking,” Clarke groans, and Bellamy huffs a laugh as he sits in the workroom with Monty, cleaning Raven’s tools after losing a bet.There’s not a whole lot of entertainment on the ring, so they make do with stupid bets on card games and challenges.Unfortunately for Bellamy, he could _not_ beat Raven in their last round of poker and now he’s been forced to clean any and everything in the workroom.“Did I tell you I think it’s a boy?” she continues.“It’s 153 days since Praimfaya, and I’m starting to feel huge.I’m showing more and carrying kind of low, I think.Old stories say that’s the sign of a boy.Also though, mother’s intuition.” she laughs.“And he’s so restless, which is one hundred percent you.”She pauses and then says quietly.“Should we start talking about names?Part of me thinks we should name this kid after my dad or your mom, to honor them or something.”

“Jesus, please don’t,” Bellamy chuckles.

“But I won’t.They both had terrible ends, and I want nothing but good for this baby.He deserves that much.Don’t worry,” she sighs.“I’ll pick something good.Something nice and nerdy, just for you.”The transmission ends and it’s quiet until Monty huffs.

“I still can’t believe this is happening.First Clarke’s alive, and now…You know, Jasper used to always call you guys mom and dad, and now mom and dad are actually gonna _be_ mom and dad.Surreal, right?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says.“You have no idea.”

—-

“Hey,” Raven says, appearing breathless in the doorway.“You have to come see this.”

“What’s wrong,” Bellamy asks, putting down his book, and hoping up from his bed.

Raven smiles.“For once, nothing.It’s what’s _right_.”He follows her out of his room, and then down the curved hallways of the ring he’s pretty sure he's never explored before, to a closed door coated in dust.“There used to be a shelving unit in front of this door,” Raven explains, and Bellamy can see said shelving unit has been shoved out of the way, further down the wall.

“Was someone trying to hide something?” Bellamy asks.

“Uh huh,” Raven nods, opening the dusty door.“Something important.”

Bellamy peers into the room and pauses, hope glowing bright and warm in his chest as he takes in the contents of what is clearly a supply closet.“Is that…?”

“Yeah,” Raven says.“Rocket fuel.Which means when it’s time—”

“We have a way back,” Bellamy smiles.

A way to Clarke, and their baby.

A way _home._

—-

He’s been extra aware of the days lately, keeping count, knowing it’s close to the end of Clarke’s pregnancy.Every time the radio crackles to life, he’s prepared to hear her in pain, telling him it’s time.

It happens on day 272, and he’s alone, thank God, because his freakout is inevitable.Clarke comes on the radio, breathless and panting.“Hey Bell,” she says.“So, uh, I think I’m in labor.The sharp pain and puddle of water I woke up in kinda clued me in,” she jokes, and he stills, his whole body frozen to the core.He knows she’s ready for this, she’s been telling him for weeks what to expect to hear, and what will happen.She’s walked him through everything she’ll have to endure and reassured him that she was trained on the Ark on how to deliver a baby.It was one of the first things her mother taught her.

But still, he’s scared.

He delivered his sister, he should be there with her, and it kills him that he can’t be.

Something could go horribly wrong, and he’s powerless to help.The planet is still soaked in radiation and what if…what if the baby has his blood, and not hers?What if it can’t survive the air?What if there’s complications?

What if he loses them both?

“It’s okay,” she says, because of course she knows she has to reassure him.“It’ll still be a little while.I can feel I’m not very dilated.”She groans into the radio, and he’s on his feet, pacing, hand running through his hair.“Fuck, it’s painful though,” she says, trying to laugh through her pain.“This is all your fault, you know,” she jokes.“You just had to go and be all romantic at the end of the world.”She groans again.“Ok, I’m gonna rest for a little while, but I’ll be back soon.Promise.”

He takes a deep breath when the transmission ends, but keeps pacing.

This is real.Their baby is coming, and this is _real._

She comes back on the radio a few times over the course of about twelve hours with updates on how she’s feeling and how far along she is until finally she comes back on and tells him it’s time to push.

“Ok,” Clarke pants.“I’m gonna start pushing now, Bellamy, and I don’t think I want you to hear this part, so I’m gonna go radio silent for a few minutes.Also I need both hands to catch the kid, so yeah.I love you, and there’s gonna be two of us talking to you soon.”

—-

The first time he hears his son cry, he nearly loses it.

Clarke’s been quiet for about a half hour and when she returns, she’s accompanied by the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.Wailing cries, loud and high pitched, and Clarke’s voice, soft and soothing, calming their newborn until the tears subside into sniffles and coos.

He’s got tears running down his own face, and he wipes at them hastily and moves as close to the radio as possible.

“He’s here, Bellamy,” Clarke whispers.“And he’s so perfect.”she sniffles herself, and Bellamy can imagine her own tears, clinging to her lashes, streaking down her cheeks.“He looks like you,” she says, and he can hear the smile in her voice.“My little baby Bell.”He laughs and wipes at his eyes again.“No freckles yet though, obviously.He’s been in the dark for nine months.But I’m sure they’ll come.”

Bellamy can feel the smile stretch across his face.A big, dopey grin that he’s sure will never fade, because this is basically one of the best days of his life.He just hates that he can’t see.That he’s not there.But he’s heard it all.And he knows Clarke will make memories for the both of them.She’ll tell their son everything he can’t until finally the day that he can.

That he loves them both more than anything else.

That once he’s home, he will never, ever leave them again.

“I love him so much, Bellamy.Already I love him so much.”And Bellamy gets it, because yeah, he does to.“I have a name picked out,” she says quietly.“I think you’ll like it.Strong, Roman, nerdy.Everything you love,” she teases, and Bellamy feels his grin grow impossibly bigger.“Augustus,” she whispers.“His name is Augustus.”

—-

Bellamy stays in a daze for the rest of the day.

Augustus, his _son_.

Clarke stays on the radio for a little while longer, speaking to him, cooing to the baby, and Bellamy is in awe of the little noises his son makes back.When she ends the transmission for the day, he can tell she’s exhausted and he’s so proud of her.She brought a human into the world completely by herself, and he can’t believe he gets to call someone so incredible his.

He finds the others at the dining table, Monty dishing up some sort of algae stew.

“I have a son,” he says, swallowing hard, grin still plastered on his face.“Clarke, she just—and now—” he huffs a laugh.“He’s here, and I have a son.”

The cheers from the group are loud and raucous as they all stand and converge on Bellamy, pulling him into hugs and clapping him on the back.

“Congratulations,” Raven says, hugging him extra tight.“I better get aunt status,” she says, and Bellamy laughs and hugs her back.

—-

Days and weeks and months go by and Clarke radios every day every time Gus does something worthy of mentioning, which to Clarke is apparently just everything he does, ever. This leads Bellamy to basically take up permanent residence in Raven’s workroom.

“He’s sitting up on his own now, Bellamy.”

“He’s crawling, Bellamy.”

“He’s trying to talk, Bellamy,”

When Gus says his first word, Clarke’s in the middle of regaling Bellamy with the story of how Gus kept her up all night screaming because his first tooth is coming in.

“Ma!” he hears overtop Clarke’s voice, and his eyes widen and he nearly drops the wrench he’s in the middle of handing to Raven.She gives him a dirty look, but it doesn’t last for long because his son just _spoke_.

“Oh my God,” Clarke says.“Did you hear that, he just—say it again, bean!Say it so daddy can hear!”Bellamy hears a gurgling little laugh and then again, his son’s tiny voice.

“Ma! Ma ma ma!”

“Sorry,” Clarke says, and she’s laughing too.“I’ve been trying to get “da” out of him for you, but, well, he must have both of our stubborn genes.”

“It’s ok,” he says, even though she can’t hear him.

“He spoke, Bellamy.He’s—well, he’s not fully talking, but he’s making sounds that sound like words.It’s—”

“Amazing,” Bellamy finishes.

And because they’re so in sync, even hundreds of thousands of miles apart, Clarke echoes, “Amazing.”

—-

More months roll by, and time passes strangely for Bellamy.It’s slow slow slow, as he anticipates returning to the ground, to his family, but it’s also so fast, he can’t believe it’s already Gus’s first birthday.

Monty finds a small bit of flour and sugar in the ring’s kitchen and makes an algae cake, which turns out more like a bread, but it’s surprisingly good and he’s not gonna complain about having something new to eat.They all gather in the workroom and eat and celebrate and when Clarke comes on over the radio, she sings Gus the happy birthday song and they all chime in.

It’s amazing how loved his son already is by so many people.It’s more than he ever got, and for Gus’s sake, he’s grateful.His whole life, he’ll have people he can count on who will love and care for him no matter what.

“I found a camera the other day, Bellamy,” Clarke says.“One of those old ones that spits the picture out right away.I don’t know how much film it has, but I took a picture of him today eating his birthday feast of canned peaches and pineapple.His little fingers got so sticky,” she chuckles.“I’ll take a photo every year, on his birthday.I’ve got sketches too that I’ve been doing.So there will be plenty of pictures for you, Bellamy.It’ll be like you barely missed a thing.”

It’s a nice thought, one he appreciates, and he can’t wait to see every photo and drawing she has, but still.Given the choice, he’d rather be there himself, celebrating every little thing Gus does, just like Clarke gets to. 

Soon though. 

Soon.

Just a little more than three years.

Even though he hates waiting, he knows he can make it through.

—-

In the time between his first and second birthday, Gus is saying more and more words, babbling over the radio with Clarke whenever he can. 

“Daddy daddy daddy,” he chirps, and Bellamy’s heart seizes every time.

“I tell him all about you,” Clarke says.“About all of you.But of course you’re his favorite, Bell.His face lights up every time I mention you.He knows already, how brave and special you are.How much you love him.I’ve been drawing him pictures too, so when you get home he’ll recognize everyone.”

“Mama, where?”Gus asks, his little voice full of wonder.

Bellamy can hear the sound of lips against skin and he imagines she’s just kissed their son’s head.“Up there,” she says to Gus, and then back to Bellamy, “We’re laying outside right now.It’s dark, and the stars are out.He loves it outside so I’ve been bringing him out here at night before bed, telling him stories of the constellations and the myths.I’m not as good at it as you are, so you’ll have to take over when you come home.”

“Daddy’s up there?” Gus asks.

“Mmhmm,” she says.“He’s up there watching over us.And I’m sure he and Aunt Raven and all our friends are working really hard to come back to us.”

Later, after Clarke has put Gus to bed, she comes back on the radio.“Bellamy,” she says softly.“You better be alive up there.Don’t make me a liar to this kid.And don’t worry about how he’ll see you when you get here.He already loves you so much.”

That night Bellamy falls asleep to the aching feeling of loneliness.He’s got his friends, and most days they’re enough, but his family...his whole world is on the ground, and there’s still too much time to wade through before he’s back with them.

—-

There’s a small green patch of Earth visible from the ring.Some little bubble of lush life that somehow survived Praimfaya, not far from where they originally landed so many years ago.He prays to whatever gods are listening everyday that it’s a safe space for them now, and that Clarke has found it.He knows she and Gus have been living in Becca’s mansion for the past four years, but maybe this space, this Eden, is somewhere they can all rebuild together.

His prayers are answered on day 1525, just 300 days short of their five year time frame, when Clarke comes on the radio, giddy and excited.

“Bellamy, we found something today,” she says.“Gus and I took the Rover out exploring and we went a little further than usual, and Bell, holy shit, it’s amazing.A green patch.Everything is still alive, and growing, and I don’t know how it survived, but it did.We’ll stay at Becca’s for now, there’s too much to clean up on our own, but maybe we can settle here, later.Build something new.I hope you can see it from up there, because it is truly beautiful.”

—-

Not long after Gus’s fourth birthday, just a little around three months before they can actually leave the ring, Raven starts prepping the rocket and gathering supplies from the storage rooms.They drag out the rocket fuel they found in their first year and bring it into Raven’s workroom.He and Murphy are setting it down near the launch doors when Gus decides to come on the radio solo and scare Bellamy shitless.

It’s not unusual for his son to radio by himself.He’s four years old now and he’s a little mischievous, sometimes getting up late at night and sneaking time with the radio while Clarke is sleeping.But never has Bellamy heard such fear in Gus’s voice.

“Daddy,” he trembles, and Bellamy’s heart sinks to his stomach.“Mama fell down and there was sharp stuff and now there’s blood everywhere and she was screaming and I couldn’t get it off.”

No.

No, no, no.

This can’t be happening.

He’s so close to going home, to getting back to them.

She can’t die, not now.Not after everything.

If he loses her...

Who will protect Gus for the next three months?

He’s starting to panic, practically hyperventilating when he feels Murphy put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” he says.“Breathe.You’re no good to them if you asphyxiate, dumbass.”And Bellamy takes a deep breath.They have the fuel.The rocket is ready.It’s only three months until they’re supposed to take off, but maybe Raven can check the levels again.Maybe it’s safe enough to leave early.

Maybe Clarke is fine.She’s so damn strong, there’s no way she would let herself die.She’s too _stubborn_ to let herself die.

He only truly calms down when he hears a second voice on the radio.“Augustus!What are you doing?”And it’s Clarke, and she’s panting, out of breath, but it’s her. 

“Mama?”

“Come here, you’re gonna scare your father into a heart attack.”Gus must have obeyed, because suddenly Clarke’s voice is closer, mixed with the little sniffling noise Gus is making.“It’s okay, bean,” Clarke says quietly.“I’m okay.Can you go get the bag for me?There’s a med kit in there.”He hears Gus’s little voice say yes, and then Clarke is back.“He is so your child,” she mumbles.“Bellamy?I’m not dead, stop freaking out.” 

Fuck, she knows him so well.He sinks down into the chair next to the radio, head in his hands, taking deep, almost painful breaths as the air rushes into his lung and out his nose.It’s close to the feeling he had when they were trying to get the oxygen working upon landing on the ring.

“I’m okay,” she grunts.“There was an old grounder animal trap, one of those clamp ones, but I got it off.”There’s a shuffling sound over the radio as Gus delivers the bag Clarke needs.“Fuck, it hurts like a bitch though.”There’s an audible little gasp and Bellamy has to smile because Clarke is clearly teaching Gus not to use bad words, and is going completely against her own rules.“Shit, sorry.I guess I shouldn’t curse in front of the kid.He’s been traumatized enough for one day.”There’s another shuffling sound as she starts pulling things from her bag.“I’ve got antiseptic,” she says.“And a needle.I’ll stitch it up, and be good as new, ok?”And he can’t tell if she’s talking to him or Gus.Both, most likely, seeing as their panic was pretty similar.

There are a few more grunts and groans, a few whispered curse words, muttered under her breath, and then encouragement as Gus asks if he can help and Clarke instructs him on how to wrap the bandage around the stitched up wound.

“Good job, bean,” she praises.“Now why don’t you go get back in the rover and get buckled in.I’ll be there in just a minute and we’ll go home, okay?Luckily that trap didn’t get my driving leg.”

“Ok,” Gus says.“Daddy?Sorry I scared you.I just wanted to help Mama, and she said you always know what to do.”The line is quiet for a few moments, probably the amount of time it takes for Gus to get out of earshot, back in the rover, safe.

Bellamy knows he’s close to tears at this point.The roiling feeling of helplessness burns through him once again.But then there’s also pride in his son for trying so hard to help Clarke, the need to take care of her, mixed with the sadness that Gus thought maybe just this once Bellamy would be able to answer his call.That he’d be able to talk him through what to do.This little boy, his boy, asking for help Bellamy still can’t give. 

When he gets home, he is never letting either one of them out of his sight.

“Fuck, he was so terrified,” Clarke whispers.“In four years of life, he’s never had to be scared of anything, and now...I don’t ever want to see him that scared again.It’s my fault, really.We came to the green patch today to clear some things out, and I just wasn’t paying attention.I guess that’s what four years of peace does.Not again, though,” she promises.“Never again.”She sighs before continuing.“I’m gonna take him home now.I’m ok,” she repeats, like she knows he still needs the reassurance.“Promise.You really think I’m gonna let anything truly bad happen when we’re so close, Bellamy?Just three more months.You better be ready, because I know I am.Gus too.We love you.More than anything, we love you.”

—-

On launch day, Bellamy wakes to Clarke’s voice after having fallen asleep in the workroom the night before.He had stayed with Raven while she’d been making final preparations and holding out hope Clarke would call in the morning before they left.

“Today’s the day,” Clarke says softly, and Bellamy smiles.“We’re gonna go to the green patch and wait for you there.Don’t disappoint,” she teases.“I’ve got an anxious four year old who wants to meet his dad.Also, you know, I kinda missed you too.Just a little.”

Bellamy knows how much she’s missed him because it’s the exact same he’s missed her.

Terribly.Achingly.Desperately.

And now finally, they’re all going home.

The rocket’s re-entry into Earth’s atmosphere is smooth, and Raven has the coordinates locked for the green patch they’ve been referring to as Eden.The landing is smooth too, and it’s so surreal to Bellamy that for once everything is going right.For once, the universe is letting him have what he wants.

When they open the door to exit the rocket, he makes a move to be the first one out, but Echo stops him.

“Wait,” she says.“I’ll go first, in case of an attack.You deserve to see your family.Don’t take a bullet for the rest of us.”

Bellamy wants to laugh.“Echo, there’s no one out there but Clarke and Gus.Everyone else alive is underground still.”

“You can never be too careful,” she says, and then she nods at him, brandishes her sword, and leaps down from the rocket.

He’s kind of proud of her, honestly.She’s changed a lot from the bloodthirsty warrior he met in Mount Weather so many years ago.They’ve all changed, really.Hard not to, given the circumstances.

When she yells that it’s all clear and that the air seems fine, Bellamy removes his envirosuit and finally, finally, touches back down on Earth.The ground is soft and loamy beneath his boots, the sun high and bright in the sky. 

Warm. 

It feels glorious.

And then the trees out of the corner of his eye are rustling and a figure is stepping out of them, small, blonde, _Clarke_.

He can feel his breathing get erratic and then he’s racing toward her and she toward him and they crash together, tangled up, pressed close, not knowing where one begins and the other ends. 

“Bellamy,” she whispers, and he holds her impossibly tighter.Her lips are pressed against the skin of his neck and she’s peppering little kisses all the way up his jaw until she’s reached his lips.She hesitates, only for a second and he takes that time to close the minuscule distance between them himself.Landing on the ground was not what coming home feels like.This is.Kissing the woman he loves, holding her after not being able to for so, so, long.This is all he’s ever wanted.

Until—

“Daddy!”A little body crashes into his legs and wraps skinny arms around him.

“Augustus!” Clarke huffs, but it’s fond, and not really all that mad.“I told you to wait by the rover, so I could make sure it was them.”

“I know! But it is! It’s them, Mama, it’s Daddy!”

“Yeah,” she says, and there are tears in her eyes.“It is.”

Bellamy sinks to his knees, takes in his son.Wild, dark hair.Dark eyes.Freckles everywhere.It’s like looking in a mirror from when he was Gus’s age.He pulls him into his arms, hand bracing the back of Gus’s head as he hugs his son for the first time.

“Did you get our messages?” Gus asks, and Bellamy nods, locking eyes with Clarke.

“Yeah, buddy.Every single one.”

He can see the relief wash over Clarke, the weight literally lift off her shoulders as she sinks down next to them and starts to sob.Bellamy pulls her into his arms too, holding both of them. Their friends are clearly giving them space for this reunion. They’ll get their own with Clarke later.

“I’m so sorry we couldn’t answer, but I heard every one of them.”

Gus pulls back a little and giggles, tiny hand reaching up to rest on Bellamy’s cheek.“Whoa,” he says.“This is fuzzy,” and he rubs his hand over the patchy beard Bellamy’s been keeping.Bellamy smiles and leans in, rubbing his stubbly cheek against Gus’s smooth one.“Itchy!” Gus laughs, and he kisses his son’s head before looking back to Clarke who’s been clinging to him while silently taking in their interaction.

“You grew a beard,” she says softly.

And he notices she looks a little different too.“You cut your hair.”

She smiles.“Yeah, well you try having a baby grabbing at it all the time, see how you feel.”

He kisses her, soft and quick.“I like it.”

She cups his cheek, runs a thumb over his stubbly jaw.“Yeah, me too.”

—-

There are hugs all around once Bellamy is able to extract himself from Clarke and Gus, and then, after exploring Eden a little bit and discussing the potential for future living spaces, they all pile semi-comfortably in the rover and head back to Becca’s mansion.Clarke drives and Bellamy sits in the front, holding her hand the entire time.Gus is beside himself in the back with the others, soaking up all the attention and letting each one of them in on just how much he knows about them.

When they finally make it back to the mansion, the sun is beginning to set and they unload the rover with the few supplies they managed to bring back.Gus races past them all up the brown, patchy lawn that’s starting to regrow in areas, to the front door which he pushes ajar and holds open for everyone.His son is so bright and full of life, joyfulness exuding from every bit of him.Bellamy stares in awe and Clarke catches him, shooting him a grin.

“He’s kind of the best, huh?” Clarke asks.

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, breathing out a soft laugh.“He’s incredible.”

Clarke grabs his hand, squeezes tight, and kisses his cheek, lingering for just a moment.They make their way inside the mansion only to find all their friends have gathered in the kitchen, Murphy rooting around in the pantry.

“Fucking finally,” Murphy mutters.“Real food.Who wants dinner?” He asks, setting down a box of noodles and sauce on the counter.Everyone gapes at him, stunned.“What?I can cook.”

“Five years on the ring, and you wouldn’t make dinner once!” Monty exclaims.

“Yeah, because I didn’t have real ingredients.”

Monty throws his hands up, mutters an “unbelievable” and then Murphy gets to work on preparing a feast.

After dinner, everyone scatters about the house, finding rooms for the night.Clarke leads Bellamy to the same one from years ago and the memories hit him once more when he sees the bed, and the connecting bathroom with the shower. 

Fuck, he wants a shower really bad.

Clarke catches him staring.“Go,” she says softly.“Clean up, and I’ll get Gus ready for bed.”

“Does he have his own room?Or does he sleep in here with you?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke wraps her arms around him from behind, kisses between his shoulder blades.“He does have his own room, down the hall.But sometimes he stays in here with me, usually when he can tell I really need him.He’s good like that.Like you.”

Bellamy sighs heavily, hands coming up to clasp Clarke’s where they rest against his stomach.“Do you think he would tonight?”

“Do you want him to?”Bellamy nods, and Clarke smiles.“Good.I think he’d like that too.”

She comes around to face him, presses their foreheads together, and Bellamy has to close his eyes, just for a moment.“This is real, right?” he whispers.“It’s not a dream, I’m not still on the ring, or chipped, or something, right?”

She kisses him.“It’s real,” she says.“I’m right here.Our son is here.You’re home, Bellamy.You’re finally home.”

“I’m so sorry,” he chokes out.“I left you behind.I left you to do this alone, I missed so much of his life, and—”

“Hey, no.Shh, Bell, no,” she says, pressing swift kisses to his lips.“I told you to use your head, and that’s exactly what you did.If you would have stayed, you’d be gone for good, and I’d rather be without you for five years than be without you forever.”

“Me too,” a tiny voice comes from the doorway, and when Bellamy turns, Gus runs to him, arms up.Bellamy scoops him up and Gus’s legs wrap around his father’s waist.

“You too, huh?” Bellamy smiles, holding Gus close.

“Yeah,” he exclaims.“Late daddy is better than no daddy.”

“Speaking of late,” Clarke says.“It’s getting late, so how about we get ready for bed, bean, while daddy takes a shower?”

“Ok,” Gus says, a little dejectedly.“But can I sleep in here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Clarke smiles.“We were thinking the same thing.”

—-

When he comes out of the shower, he realizes he left his bag in the bedroom, so he pokes his head through the doorway to see Clarke on one side of the bed and Gus passed out in the middle, his head on Clarke’s shoulder as she runs her fingers through his unruly curls.

He smiles at the image his family makes, comfy in their pajamas, so peaceful and whole.The complete opposite of anything he and Clarke have ever had before.

“Hey,” he says quietly, coming into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist.“I forgot clothes.”He grabs his bag by the door, and when he turns to head back to the bathroom, Clarke smiles at him fondly, and gently moves Gus’s head onto one of the bed’s pillows.She moves to the dresser in the corner and pulls out an item Bellamy hasn’t seen in years.

“Here,” she says softly, handing him his old, worn blue shirt.“You can have it back for now,” she says, leaning up to kiss him.“But just know,” she whispers, lips a breath away from his.“I’ve gotten kind of attached, so it might turn up missing again one of these days.”

“It’s yours,” he smiles, and kisses her back before retreating to the bathroom to get dressed.When he comes back out, he joins them on the bed, tugging Clarke into his arms, Gus sandwiched between them.

His son rolls into his chest, sleepy eyes creaking open.“Hi daddy,” he whispers.

“Hey buddy.”

“Did you like living in space?”

Bellamy stills.Did he like it?Not even a little.It took him away from _everything_.But it was necessary, and it kept him alive.It gave him this to come back to. 

“It was…safe,” he says.“And after everything your mom and I went through, that part was nice.But there was no you, no mom, other than your voices, and while getting your messages everyday made it easier to get by, nothing is as good as this right now.”

“Do you ever have to go back?” Gus asks, voice timid.

It’s like a gut punch, the idea of ever being separated from them again.He pulls them both closer, holds on absurdly tight.“No, Gus.I am never leaving you again.”

—-

They spend the whole next day just being together.It starts with Gus poking him awake as the sun starts rising and drifting in through the windows.It’s a feeling Bellamy hasn’t had in five years, being prodded awake to deal with something.It’s one he’s sure he’ll get used to again, but at least now no one is dying or attacking.His son is just restless and ready to start the day. 

Bellamy cracks one eye open to see Gus staring up at him, tiny finger pressing into his chest.He sees Clarke is awake now too, her own bleary eyes half lidded, and boring back into his.“Daddy,” Gus whispers.“Do you wanna go to the lake today?”

Bellamy smiles down at him, kisses his forehead.“I wanna do whatever you wanna do today.”

“Swimming!” Gus exclaims, leaping from the bed.“Let’s go swimming!I’ll get my stuff!”

Bellamy watches him race from the room before turning back to Clarke. “He already knows how to swim?” he asks, disbelief in his voice.He really did miss everything.

Clarke rolls her eyes and cups the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.“He knows how to float,” she clarifies.“My arms are under him the whole time.You were always a much better swimmer than me.I think you should teach him.”

“Yeah?” He asks.

She nods.“Mmhmm.You should teach him everything, Bellamy.”

“I don’t know,” he smirks.“You’ve been doing a pretty good job with him.”

“Mmm,” she nods.“Yeah, I’ve had a pretty good run at doing this solo, but he needs both of us.”

“And that’s what he’ll get,” he says, leaning in and kissing her. It’s meant to be quick, but Clarke pulls him in deeper when he starts to move away.He hovers over her one hand moving to inch up under her shirt and stroke at the skin of her back.He kisses from her lips to her nose, her cheek, down her jaw. Nibbles at her ear lobe and smiles when she lets out a quiet moan.Her hands have snuck under his shirt too, stroking up and down his spine, pulling him closer. 

“Bellamy,” she breathes, feeling him getting harder against her.It would be so easy, he thinks.To remove the few barriers of clothing left between them and sink inside and just be.

But there’s someone waiting for them, of which they are quickly reminded when Gus’s voice comes down the hall.

“Come on, let’s go!” he yells, racing past the doorframe, tiny feet stamping down the stairs.

At least he didn’t come back into the bedroom. 

Bellamy sighs, face dropping to nuzzle in the crook of Clarke’s neck.Her fingers run through his hair as he presses tiny kisses.

“Does he always wake you up this early?” he mumbles against her.

“Mostly,” she chuckles.“But he’s used to it being just the two of us, so new boundaries are something we can teach him about together.I’d really like to have lazy morning sex sometimes, and I definitely do not want to scar him for the rest of his life.”

“Yeah, we should try and avoid that.”

“God forbid we lose out on being parents of the year,” Clarke teases.

He’s just about to kiss her again when Gus’s voice comes echoing up the stairs.“Are you coming?I wanna show you the waterfall!”

“So much energy,” Bellamy mumbles.

Clarke smiles and pets his hair.“Welcome to my world.”

Bellamy smiles back.“Glad to be here.”

—-

They spend the day at the lake, just the three of them while the rest of Spacekru explores Eden.Although looking around, Bellamy doesn’t really think “lake” does the place justice.It’s much more like an oasis with it’s grassy shores and cool, crisp water splashing down from the waterfall Gus is so anxious to show him.

They stand behind it, in a little alcove that’s not quite fully a cave.Gus makes a howling noise and giggles as it echoes and amplifies.Bellamy laughs with him, and then Gus is tugging on his hand and looking up at him with the most mischievous and infectious grin.

“Your turn, daddy!”

Bellamy bends down and lifts the little boy into his arms.“How about together?” he asks, because if there’s one thing he’s come to learn in his life, together is always better.

“Yeah!” Gus says, and then they howl like wolves at the moon, a booming, thunderous noise that surrounds them and mixes with the crashing water of the fall.

Clarke waits for them on the other side and when they reemerge from behind the waterfall, Bellamy hands Gus to her where she’s standing in the lake and then joins them both in the water. 

From there, he begins to teach his son the basics of swimming.They practice dunking their heads underwater and holding their breath.He holds Gus’s arms while the little boy kicks his legs.Then Bellamy let’s go, hovers so incredibly close while Gus treads water, kicking and splashing and doing a really good job of keeping his head above the surface.When he starts to tire, Clarke takes him back into her arms, his face fitting perfectly in the crook of her neck, and rocks him back and forth as he falls asleep to the calming waves that lap against them. 

The grassy shore calls, and they spread out together in the warm sunshine.“Monty’s going to have to start making the sun cream again,” she says.“I’ve basically had to stay covered up on any really nice day.Five years in the sun and I still turn as red as a tomato.Not this one though,” she says, running fingers gently through her sleeping child’s hair.“Perfect golden skin that only get’s more golden in the sun.Just like you,” she smiles.

“I want to know everything about him,” Bellamy says.“I mean, you told me so much, every day on the radio, but still.I want to see for myself, and really know him.”

“You will,” she says, kissing him softly.“Can’t you tell already that he adores you?That he wants to spend every minute with you?I’m basically chopped liver to him now,” she teases, and Bellamy looks at her in shock.

“No,” he says.“He took care of you when I couldn’t.He would never leave you alone.He loves you more than anything.”

“Well then he’s definitely your son,” she smirks.“And you didn’t leave me alone, Bellamy.You gave me him.”She kisses him again, a finality to the conversation.She doesn’t want to hear him beat himself up anymore.No more blame.He did what she asked, and now it’s irrelevant.

She’s not scarred by it, and neither is Gus.It’ll take Bellamy some time to completely make peace with that.Five years should have been long enough, especially when so early on he was graced with the knowledge of her being alive.But he’s Bellamy and pretty much everything is a big fucking deal that weighs on him forever.

He’s quiet for a minute before he broaches the other topic that’s been weighing heavily on his mind.“What do we do about the bunker?” he asks, because while he has most of his family back, his sister is still trapped underground, and he’d really like to fix that situation.Clarke gave him updates on the bunker over the years as well.Mostly that it was quiet, and still under a giant pile of rocks and broken buildings.

Clarke sighs.“They’ve been radio silent the whole time.I was hoping now that you guys were back, maybe Raven would have some ideas on how to get them out.Or Monty.He and Jasper always had an affinity for blowing stuff up.I think clearing the rubble on top of the hatch is going to be the biggest issue.Maybe that’s why they have’t come out yet.Once it’s clear, we can find some way to get the door open.”

“Are we gonna stick that part on Raven too?” he jokes, and Clarke snorts.

“She _is_ the smartest of us all.”

—-

When the sun begins to set, they head back to the rover, Bellamy carrying a sleeping Gus in his arms.Becca’s mansion looms in the distance as they approach and when they park and head inside, their friends have mostly scattered for the evening.Monty, Harper, and Raven are playing cards in the living room, but Murphy, Emori, and Echo are missing, most likely having retired to their rooms for the night.

Clarke prods Gus awake so they can eat the dinner that’s been left for them and then they take him upstairs for a bath and bedtime.He can barely keep his eyes open, despite the nap.The lake wore him out, and as soon as he crawls into his bed, they tuck him in and say goodnight. 

“I was gonna to tell him a story,” Bellamy whispers as they practically tip-toe back to their own room.

“You can tell him tomorrow night.And the night after that, and the night after that.You have all the nights in the world,” she says, closing the door to their bedroom and turning to face him.  

They stare at each other, just for a breath of a moment before Clarke lets out a breathy laugh, shakes her head just the slightest bit, and reaches for him.Then they’re kissing, heated and desperate and it’s the first time they’ve been utterly, completely alone together in five years.It’s amazing having her in his arms again, something he’s only dreamed of since that first crackly radio call when he thought all was lost.

He wants to worship her.

Their clothes begin to come off quickly, hands roaming each other, sliding under shirts and caressing soft skin as threadbare cotton is pushed up and over their heads.Clarke reaches for the button on his pants while he kisses her neck, trails down her chest and stomach until he’s on his knees before her, gazing back up. 

Clarke runs her fingers though his hair, and Bellamy’s eyes shutter closed, forehead coming to rest against her belly.His hands rest on her hips, thumbs rubbing softly at her newly exposed skin.

“Bellamy,” she whispers, sinking down to her knees as well so they’re face to face.

He smiles at her, sadly.“I have to keep reminding myself you’re here, and this isn’t a dream.”

She takes his hand, places it over her heart and he can feel the thump thump thump of it racing against his palm.“Do you feel that?” she asks, and he nods.“It’s strong, and alive, and it’s all for you,” she says before leaning in and kissing him.They break only long enough to rise back to their feet and finish shedding their clothes.

The bed is soft as they land on it in a tangle of limbs and groans and Bellamy is suddenly hit with the realization that the last time they did this here, they made Gus.The last time he was able to love her so throughly, they created something beautiful. 

Maybe they aren’t so cursed after all.

His fingers inch down her body to her center, whisper soft and teasing.It only takes a few moments and a few strokes before she's pushing his hand away, instead shoving at his shoulder gently until he’s on his back.Clarke throws a leg over him, straddling.“Later,” she pants.“I love your hands, you have the best hands.But I’ve had hands for the last five years, and while yours are infinitely better than mine, right now I just really need you.”She leans down, kisses him.“I need you to fuck me, please,” she practically begs, kissing him again and taking the length of him in her hand. 

He groans into her mouth, nodding.“Anything you want, princess.”

She guides him to her entrance, rising slightly before sinking down onto him, and he swears his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fuck, five years,” he grunts.

“Five years,” she echoes shakily.

It takes a moment to adjust, but once they both do it’s like they were never apart.

She rocks against him, setting the pace, slow and gentle.Clarke wants this to last as long as possible, despite the fact that now they have all the time in the world.There’s no war on the horizon or radiation storm set to kill them.

For the first time in their lives on the ground, they have forever.

His hands ease onto her hips, thumbs running over the small puckered lines smattered over her lower abdomen.She tenses just a little, blushes when he looks up at her.

“I know it’s different,” she says quietly, and his brows quirk together until he realizes she talking about her body.Her hips are fuller, breasts too, which he didn’t even think was possible.And then there are the little marks on her stomach from where the skin stretched while she was pregnant.Her body is different post childbirth, and she is and always will be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

His hand moves to cup her breast, thumb rubbing softly over the nipple.She sucks in a breath at the touch, and he sits up, the hand on her waist pulling her deeper onto him.Clarke cries out into his mouth as he kisses her. 

“You’re perfect, Clarke,” he says.“You always have been.Strong, smart, loving.Every part of you, gorgeous.So fucking perfect.”He whispers the words against her skin, kissing from her lips to her cheek to her jaw to that place behind her ear that makes her shiver and rut against him.“Mine,” He murmurs in her ear as they move together, coming closer and closer to the edge.

Bellamy switches the angle, rolling Clarke underneath him.Her legs wrap around his waist and then he’s hitting deeper, picking up the pace along the way.“Fuck, you feel so good,” she says.“Do you know how hard it is to be pregnant and horny all the time, it’s a fucking nightmare, Bellamy.”

He chuckles, chest vibrating against hers and he kisses her, long, slow.“I missed you, too.”

“So close,” she whimpers, and he reaches a hand down between them, glides a finger over her clit, back and forth, and then she’s coming apart, whispering his name as he kisses her neck, her collarbone, her lips.Anywhere he can reach.

He picks up his pace once more, Clarke’s legs tightening around him, and then he’s coming apart too.She runs her fingers through his hair, kisses his temple and holds him as close as possible.

“Love you,” he says softly, nosing at her cheek.“Love you, love you, love you.”

They’re both panting, coming down from the high, hearts beating in sync against each other.Clarke feels a few tears leak out when she squeezes her eyes shut.She laughs, brushes them away, curses.“Shit.I never thought I’d be the type to cry during sex, but,” she laughs again, watery and bright and Bellamy looks down at her, smiles.He rubs a thumb over her cheek catching one she missed.

“I know,” he says hoarsely.“Me too.”

They stare at each other for a minute, fingers tracing faces.They share giggles and soft kisses.Bellamy rolls onto his side, bringing her with him and Clarke tucks her face into the crook of his neck.

“Hey,” she murmurs.“Love you back.”

He kisses her forehead, lingering. 

He’s almost asleep when Clarke starts fidgeting like she can’t get comfortable.Her legs twitch against him, one coming up to rest on top of his thigh, but still she’s unsatisfied with the position and she starts wiggling around again.

“What are you doing?” he laughs.

She huffs, pushing at his shoulder.“Roll over,” she says.

“What?”

She advances on his shoulder again, nosing at the bare skin.“Roll over.Gus likes to cuddle, and I got used to being the big spoon.”

He smiles at her fondly, kisses her nose, and rolls over.Bellamy can feel her own smile against the skin of his back as she nuzzles her face between his shoulder blades and wraps an arm over his stomach.He entwines their fingers, brings their joined hands to his lips.

“Better?” he asks.

She kisses his spine.“Yes.”

“Good.”

—-

It takes about a week for Raven to devise a feasible plan for digging out the bunker.There are explosive materials in Becca’s lab and combined with the man power they have along with the rover, they blow the rubble into pieces they can actually move. 

It still takes two more days to clear everything away after they detonate the explosives, but eventually they get the hatch uncovered.Bellamy figures the residents of the bunker must be privy to to commotion going on above them because not even five minutes after they remove the last of the rubble, the hatch door is swinging open and Miller’s head pops out, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright sunlight.

Miller takes them all in; Monty and Harper, Murphy and Emori, Raven, Echo.Bellamy and Clarke and the little boy between them, clinging to Bellamy’s hand with a slightly worried look on his tiny face.

“It’s okay, bean,” Clarke soothes, running a hand over his wild curls.She’s told him stories of those in the bunker as well.Of Miller and Jackson.Of Kane.Of Abby, his grandmother, and Octavia, his fierce warrior aunt.

And they all file out after Miller.Jackson and Kane and Abby and Octavia.But there’s also Indra and Niylah and so, so many grounders and Skaikru alike.

Just because he’s heard stories doesn’t mean it’s any less overwhelming, once all the tears and hugs begin.There are so many people to reunite with and meet.

When Bellamy sees his sister, it’s like the last missing piece clicks into place.Octavia looks back and forth between him and Clarke, Gus sandwiched between them.

“You two had a kid in space?” she asks, disbelieving.

“Actually, I was still down here,” Clarke explains. 

Octavia’s eyes widen.

“It’s a long story,” Bellamy adds.

“You’re my Auntie O,” Gus says.“Daddy says you’re a warrior, like the Roman ones from the stories.”Octavia practically melts on the spot.Bellamy’s fiery, unyielding sister, reduced to a marshmallow.

“You bet I am,” she says, bending down to his level.“And I’m also gonna spoil you rotten,” she teases, tickling his belly.

Abby joins them, having finally spotted Clarke, and she approaches with a hand covering her mouth, taking them all in.

“Mom,” Clarke says, embracing her mother tightly.

Abby pulls back, looking stunned.“You have—I’m a—”

Clarke bends down and lifts Gus into her arms.Bellamy moves in closer, puts an arm around her shoulder.“Mom, this is your grandson, Augustus.”

“Hi,” Gus chirps.Abby’s eyes are full of tears, raking over each of their faces.It’s clear this is a lot for her too. Not only is she reuniting with her daughter, having all the stress of not knowing what happened to her for five years finally lift, but she’s finding out about her grandson, this new little life born out of the Earth’s wreckage.

Abby just leans in, wraps her arms as far as they’ll stretch around all three of them, completely speechless.

The rest of the reunions are pretty similar.A lot of hugging and a lot of tears between Clarke, Spacekru, and those from the bunker they know.A lot of looks of confusion from those they don’t.

Mostly though, everyone from the bunker seems grateful to finally be above ground again.

A convoy to Eden forms, those that wish to live outside the bunker.Some choose to stay, content to have the opportunity to sleep in a safe space at night and thrive in the sunshine during the day.When they arrive in the green patch, the cabins that survived Praimfaya are quickly filled with tired, exhausted bodies.There’s fruit to eat, and plenty of ground to hunt on in the coming days.An infinite amount of time stretches before them with promises of a future far better than the past that’s being shed.

Bellamy and Clarke stretch out on the cool grass, the night sky above an endless blanket of stars.Gus stays with Octavia, clearly more interested in hearing about all the ways she plans on spoiling him.They’ll return to Becca’s mansion tomorrow, figure out a plan for what’s to come, but for now this is pretty close to perfect.

Bellamy stares up at the sky and the glittering stars, knowing the ring is somewhere up there.Knowing this is what Clarke would do with Gus, stargazing and storytelling in an attempt to be close to him.He turns, kisses her temple.

“I promise,” he whispers.

She grins, turns her own head to face him, eyebrow quirked.“You promise?”

He nods.“I promise it’ll never be just you again.It’ll always be us.”

She kisses him, soft, slow.“It always has been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, clearly I cannot stop giving a Bellarke baby the same name and nicknames. I have a head canon that will not waiver.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
